kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiron Cat
''"How many lives is that now, eh?" - Togg Whiffton berating the poor lieutenant Keiron Cat.'' At a Glance Affectionately known as "Scaredy Cat" for his nervous demeanour, Keiron Cat has displayed his valour on several occasions (and equally paid his dues for it). Keiron was first met by a band of adventurers on the HMS Sleeps With One Eye Open. Initially a lieutenant, Keiron took on the role of Captain of the rebuilt and rechristened Both Eyes Open following the events of Feryl Rimple 's assault on the Teal Island. History Keiron Cat leapt at the sound of thunder, cowered at lightning, and cringed against the sound of crashing waves. He made a terrible sailor, but unfortunately for him there weren't too many other options. Keiron Cat became a mariner at the age of fourteen. Unable to find a job other than a trapping ship, Keiron was seasick, fatigued, and completely useless at sea. He did, however, have a knack for navigation and stargazing but when it came to hauling crab-traps or hoisting sails, he was utterly pathetic. There weren't many other options for a boy Keiron's age growing up. Fort Laggin was a naval town and anyone who'd rather work at the lumber fields would have to be prepared to fight back attacks from encroaching goblins. Or worse. Keiron moved from one fishing boat to another, pathetically moping about all the way, until his early twenties when he found a post aboard the HMS Sleeps With One Eye Open. Taken aboard by Captain Bernard Bounty life was good at first. Keiron was respected for his navigation skills. As time went on though the Captain became more invested in his alcohol than sailing a ship and Keiron found himself woefully unprepared for the promotion to Lieutenant when Bernard Bounty accidentally shot the previous one while in a drunken stupor, thinking him a mer-man. Keiron made the best of the situation and took on his duties with a wish to turn his life around. In Command After picking up a group of passengers and adventurers in Peer's Point the HMS Sleeps With One Eye Open made way for Salt Gohlin. Along the way the ship was battered by harsh winds and torrential downpour, all of which saddened Keiron greatly. To make matters worse the ship's Dwarven Marine, Togg Whiffton , was an insufferable soldier who went out of his way to tease Keiron for his ineptitude. Keiron stayed at the mast for the length of the journey to Salt Gohlin while Captain Bounty retreated to his drink in his quarters. Shortly after departing there was word of a disturbance in the lower decks but Togg Whiffton kept it under wraps, stating that it was a "MINOR tussle, boy". Pressing the dwarf for more information all he would say is they'd found a stowaway and that'd be the last of it. Keiron begrudgingly kept his eyes on the horizon and distracted himself from the business when he spotted a faint teal light in the distance. Moments later the ship was being torn apart at the seams. Shipwreck on Teal Island The attack came blazingly fast, stripping the mast of its sail and pulling planks of wood from the hull by the length. The result of Draconic magic, the HMS Sleeps With One Eye Open was pulled into the coast of Teal Island and forcably run aground. The crew were sent sprawling off the deck and Keiron found himself clutching the mast wishing it would all be over. Keiron was traumatized by the incident and crawled ashore in shock. Being helped to his feet by a group of adventurers who had come aboard at the last port, Keiron found his wits about him and moved to care for the remainder of the crew. As the adventurers headed out Keiron and Togg came to blows about the cause of the blast, each blaming the other for not properly defending the ship. Storming off into the woods to rejoin the heroes Keiron was jumped by the stowaway who had been freed in the ship's crash. Keiron limped his way back to the ship where he was rescued by a member of the adventurers, a half-elf sentinel, who he smiled at before losing consciousness. Dragonborn Debacle At the urging of the adventurers, the crew (including Keiron) packed their supplies and headed inbound to avoid further attacks by the stowaway, now revealed to be necromancer Feryl Rimple. The refugees of the ship trekked across the island through foliage and cliffs, defending themselves against reanimated Dragonborn sent to murder them by Rimple. Realizing that the necromancer was headed to the Dragonborn's funeral grounds (traditionally located at the top of the tallest spire) Keiron and the adventurers headed to the summit of a Dragon-built obelisk. Once there, the heroes headed up the obelisk to confront Feryl, leaving Keiron, a bloodied Togg, and Puffin Tan behind. Standing on guard in the tunnels beneath the obelisk, Keiron began to hear the scuffling of bone on stone. Summoning his courage to defend his allies Keiron leapt from the crag in the stone with sword drawn -- only to be promptly dispatched and disarmed. With a slash of its claw a skeletal Dragonborn sliced Keiron's hand off at the wrist while another two captured his allies. As Keiron blacked out from the pain he couldn't help but hope that this ''time it would all be over. Still Alive... Still Alive... Keiron regained consciousness to find that he had been dragged into the obelisk's lookout. Nearby, Rimple and the heroes were engaged in bitter combat that looked like it would end with their deaths. Using his last bit of strength, Keiron rose and let forth a martial call, inspiring his allies to press on and defeat the necromancer. Doing so with the surprising aid of Puffin, the heroes rushed to Keiron's side. Stabilizing him, Keiron's voice choked out a "Thanks" and for the first time he felt he'd done something that truly mattered. Captain of the Dead Ship Now revealed to be a necromancer himself, Puffin Tan restored Keiron's hand to its stub, animating it. With a rejoined skeletal grip, Keiron was quick to put a glove over it and looked amongst the adventurers for a key as to what to do next. Reforming the ship with the assistance of the crew killed by the misguided dragonborn, Puffin delivered the position of Captain to Keiron who now gladly accepted. Heading down to the beach of the Teal Island Keiron felt confident that he had changed from the experience -- for the better. As the survivors boarded the rebuilt ship Keiron couldn't help but peek one more look at the beautiful Half-Elf Sentinel who saved his life and smile. With the assistance of the skeleton crew, Keiron rechristened the ship the ''Both Eyes Open and sailed the adventurers safely to the port of Salt Gohlin where remained on the outskirts of its waters, eager to return at a moment's notice. Skycaptain Cat Not long after the Teal Island, Keiron was stuck on the sidelines as his adventuring party moved inland. Missing an encounter with Kirkdom and the King, Keiron eventually caught up with his friends and partook in an excessive amount of drinking. Professing his feelings for the Half-Elf Sentinel Mika, Keiron's affections were marginally reciprocated. Eager to kiss and leave though, Keiron was stuck behind the wheel yet again as Mika and company delved underground into the Underdark. Two months after their disappearance, Keiron made a brazen decision. Sailing the Both Eyes Open back west along the coast his skeleton crew continued to plunder the sea floor for loot. Collecting riches he was able to meet with some artificers when the ship made landfall near the coast of Bastion and paid for a complete overhaul of the ship. Two weeks later the Both Eyes Open was a fully functioning airship. Category:Human